1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method for printing an image selected by a user.
2. Related Background Art
Currently, digital cameras become widespread, and various applications which aims to simply perform beautifully printing are developed in order to response demand how the required image is simply printed.
These applications basically include the following three processes.    1. Selection of the image to be subjected to printing    2. Setting of printing paper    3. Setting of a layoutFurther, in the applications, an idea that user operability is improved by using GUI is made (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-293857). In the applications, what image is selected can be easily confirmed in such a manner that the image which is to be subjected to a printing is displayed in a thumbnail (reduced display) and the thumbnail is selected by a user. When the printing layout is selected, in many cases, the user can easily imagine a printing result by a preview display using the image actually selected as the printing subject.
However, in the conventional printing applications, only one page of the layout result is displayed, and there is no application which performs reduced displays of all the pages to overview the printing result.
In order to overview a printing preview in which the layout has been performed, there is also the application which can display a preview image by only one page. However, it is impossible to easily overview which image is printed at which page, so that there is a drawback that the user is required to perform the printing while imagining the printing result.
Further, an idea for more quickly providing the printing result at the same time when the printing is performed by simple operation has not been sufficiently made.